Leech Woman
Leech Woman (called Miss Leech in promotional material for the first film) is one of Andre Toulon's puppets. Along with Blade, her origin is revealed in Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge. It is revealed that she was actually sculpted in the image of Toulon's wife, Elsa, who had been killed by the Nazis. Toulon attempted to revive her in puppet form, and added the mystic leech powers so that she would be able to avenge herself. As her name would suggest, Leech Woman has the unique ability to regurgitate leeches. These leeches are more powerful than normal leeches, as they can kill humans fairly quickly. She also has a small knife attatched to her dress that she will use from time to time. She was thrown into a fireplace and seemingly destroyed during the events of Puppet Master II, but returned and repaired in the Action Lab Comics. Physical appearance Leech Woman started out as looking like a doll of Elsa in a white dress, but after being bought to life her appearance changed slightly. She is a pretty woman with pale skin with a slight pink tint to it, black lifeless eyes with blue eye shadow and pink eyeliner. Her lips are red and her hair is long and black. Her nails are sometimes painted red or black and she is barefoot. She is usually wearing a long pink dress with a glittery symbol on the front or a purple gypsy dress with a pink scarf. When she is attacking a victim and spitting out a leech, her face completely changes into a more ugly, monster-like face with a big wide open mouth. ---- Puppet Master III Information Needed ---- Retro Puppet Master Leech Woman appears briefly in the 1941 wrap around segments (although wrongly titled 1944 in the movie). While hiding out in Switzerland after the events of the third movie, Andre Toulon is telling the puppets a story of how he discovered the magic and how he met Elsa. ---- Axis Trilogy Information Needed ---- Puppet Master Information Needed ---- Curse of the Puppet Master Information Needed ---- Puppet Master II Information Needed ---- Eternity Comics Information Needed ---- Action Lab Comics Information Needed Appearances * Puppet Master * Puppet Master II * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master * Puppet Master 7: Retro Puppet Master * Puppet Master 8: The Legacy (Archival footage) * Puppet Master 9: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Puppet Master: Axis Termination * Eternity Comics * Action Lab Comics Gallery Trivia *Charles Band claims that she may have been repaired after her death in the second movie. *Charles Band claims Paramount wanted to kill her off because they thought she was too disgusting. *She was repaired from her death in the Action Lab Comics. *She was the only one of the main puppets that didn't get a stopmotion sequence. *Her name may have been a tribute to the 1960 movie 'The Leech Woman'. Category:Puppets Category:Main puppets Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Action Lab Puppets Category:Villain Category:Toulon's puppets